A New Member
by Priss Asagiri1
Summary: Dosent the title give you enough. I mean what else can i say but a new person joins cause if i say anything else it will give it away.


A New Member  
By: Priss Asagiri  
  
It was a cool and windy Monday morning when a girl named Yuna started to work in the AD Police Station. Yuna is a 17 year old girl with brown hair that almost looks black. Since she is new at this kind of work Mr. Roland put Nene in charge of Yuna's training. However, since Yuna was already very good at computers it did not take her very long at all to get the hang of her new job. Nene was very happy that she got to train Yuna because she got to become very good friends with Yuna. The next night Nene took Yuna to Bulma's Biftro to eat dinner. After dinner Yuna took Nene to her house so that Nene could sleep over for the night.   
  
When Nene got to Yuna's house she asked if she could use the phone and Yuna said "yes" so Nene called Silky Doll so that she could tell Sylia where she was and that she could not come in tonight if they needed her. Sylia said "ok' and then Nene hung up the phone and went back into the other room to where Yuna was waiting for her and said "thanks" and then Yuna said "no problem" and then they ate food, drank, and went online for the rest of the night. Nene could not believe that she was having so much fun. When Sylia told Priss where Nene was Priss became very surprised with Nene because this is what Nene always wanted to do. For the time being everything was ok with the boomers but who knew how long that was going to last. While Yuna and Nene were having the time of their lives by going online and annoying people like crazy at Yuna's house Priss, Linna, and Sylia were worrying about boomers going rogue.   
  
It was about 10pm when a boomer finally went rogue. So Priss, Linna, and Sylia got on their hard suits and then went to the launch pads and left the "pit" to fight the boomer. Since this was one of the newest boomer models they did not know how to beat this one because it was different from the older models and they had no information on this type. Also they could not call Nene to get information because she was at Yuna's house and had said that she would be busy for the night.(1) So they had to try to find it out by themselfs however it was not very easy for them to find it out because they did not really have a way to get the information without Nene working to find out the weak point of the new male boomer model.  
  
When Nene heard and saw what was going on with the newest boomer model and that the Knight Sabers could not destroy it she had no choice but to tell Yuna that she was a Knight Saber. Yuna could not believe that her best friend was one of the Knight Sabers. However Yuna still managed to tell nene that she could use her computer to help out her friends. Nene was so happy by what Yuna had said that she hugged her. So they worked together to find the information needed and then Nene contacted the Knight Sabers and told them how to destroy the new boomer model from Yuna's house. When Priss, Linna, and Sylia heard Nene's voice they were surprised because they knew where she was. So Nene told them how to destroy the boomer and that she was going to take her friend Yuna to the "pit" to meet them when they get back from their latest mission. Sylia asked Yuna what she thought about the Knight Sabers and then if she minded that Nene was one of the Knight Sabers. Yuna said that she liked that Nene was a Knight Saber and also that she thought that the Knight Sabers were the coolest and greatest thing ever.  
  
So then Nene took Priss, Linna, and Sylia aside and asked them if they would give Yuna a try. After they talked for a very minutes they came back into that room that Yuna was waiting in and asked her if she would like to become a Knight Saber and Yuna said "yes" so they took her into the other room and tried her out. As soon as she was ready in the suit the simulation started and she passed with flying colors. When Sylia told Yuna that she was now part of the team Yuna became very happy. It did not take Yuna very long to get the hang of her hard suit and also to become better then both Nene and Linna.  
******************************************************************************  
After: About a month after the boomers were destroyed the Knight Sabers disappeared. However, Priss, Linna. Nene, Sylia, and Yuna stayed friends for a long time.  
  
(1)- please do not take the way that I used the word "busy" wrong. What I meant by the word "busy" was that they were going to be doing many things like going on the computer, talking, eating, etc. 


End file.
